Kamen Hone: Mask of bone
by Dragon Lord9
Summary: Naruto is much stronger than he lets on but he hides under a mask. He has a secret he is the only person in kohona with his Kekkai Genkai the Shikotsumyaku dead bone pulse NarutoXHinata
1. Naruto

Yeah…I put out another story without updating my other two but I have a reason. My writers block is bad, and I don't really like the chapter of SL I'm working on now so it's taking even longer. I had this on hand so I thought I would put it up to keep my fans (all 5 of you) busy for a half an hour. It's kind of short sorry. I promise I'll get out the next chapter of A Snakes legacy by Saturday the 14th and chapter 2 of scars will be out by Monday the 16th

Speak

_Thought _

: Kamen Hone: Mask of bone

Chapter 1: Naruto

Naruto stared at his calendar. The Gennin exams were today. It was his 3rd time taking them; He decided he was going to pass this time. He pretended to be a weak prank pulling idiot to keep the villages off his back, that's also why he hid under a henge. He was actually much taller and hated the color orange. But as short as his henge made him seem he could be a full foot taller and still not be the tallest kid in class (that's Shino Naruto is 152 cm which is like 4'10) He also used the henge to hide his scars, He had on one his face running diagonal left from his temple to slightly below his nose. On his chest there was a large one going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Naruto was much stronger than he let on he was fast and physically strong. He had to be to make his style work. He would have more jutsus if he had been allowed into Kohona's shinobi library and didn't have to sneak in at night. What he really disliked about the library was it didn't have anything on his kekkai Genkai (did I spell that right?). If he could have found something on it his style the kitsune no mai(dance of the fox) would work better.

He called it that because it relied on very quick light attacks and acrobatic moves to catch an opponent off guard. Oh and because it spited the villagers.

Flashback

An 8 year old Naruto was on the ground coughing up blood

"W-what did I do to you" He asked looking up

"You killed my family" A tall well built man with brown hair answered. He kicked Naruto in the side and an Anbu jumped off a roof and landed next to him.

"I'm going to have to ask you step away from the child" he said pulling out a katana.

"You can't tell me you didn't lose any one when the kyubi attacked"

"I did but"

"Cant you see that he's the Demon"

"He's a child"

"He was a child cant you see those whisker marks that's a sign that the demon's corrupted him" He ranted 'I'm doing this village a favor by getting rid of him". The Anbu stood still for a few moments then pointed his katana at Naruto. He slashed leaving a deep gash in his chest.

"You stupid demon" the villager said curb stomping Naruto

"You killed my brother" The Anbu said cutting up his arms "It was his goddamn wedding" he left a slash on the boys face

"W-what the hell are you T-talking about" Naruto managed to choke out

"When you attacked the village you sadistic fox". An Anbu slashed into the villagers back then stabbed at the other Anbu

"For leaking an S class secret the punishment is death" The new Anbu killed the other one and took Naruto to the hospital. He didn't know what happened after that because he passed out.

End flash back.

After that day Naruto snuck into the library to do some research. His birthday was the same day as the attack, a seal appeared on his stomach whenever he molded chakra, the whisker marks, If you knew the Kyubi wasn't killed it was kind of obvious that it was sealed inside him. He was glad he hadn't defended himself with his Blood line, though against an Anbu? His 1 day experience wouldn't have slowed him down and he would have lost the element of surprise.

Naruto looked at his arm as a long but compact curved bone came out of his fore arm and passed his hand. He made a fist and on each knuckle a small spike came out. He opened and closed his hands a few time then let all the bones go back in. He sighed as he put on his henge. He walked to his window and looked outside he didn't see anybody so he jumped out and left for the academy.


	2. Team 8

Okay I just want to answer a question posed by some of you, There will be something that happens that has to do with the title (Vague huh?)

Grumpywriter I found out what I could about the Kekai genkai before I wrote the story, And He won't use any of the Kayuga clan's dances because He doesn't know they exist, and I'm not sure about the curse seal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Team 8

Naruto ran trough the academy door a little late to keep his mask up he could drop it when he graduated.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei" He said with his idiotic grin

"Well Just take your seat" Iruka replied. Naruto walked back a few rows and sat down to Shino Aburame. The bug boy and Naruto were kind of friends. As Shino walked into the front for testing Naruto looked around at his class and possible teammates.

There was the last Uchiha who would defiantly pass and be placed with the dead last. Sakura was the Uchiha's most loyal fan girl was "smart" but had no skills, He pretended to have a crush on her. Ino same as Pinky but had her family jutsus and wasn't as "smart". Kiba was competent and could use his dog Akumaru to fight. Chouji was fat he was slow but surprisingly good at taijutsu. Shikimaru was very smart but as lazy as they come. And then there was the Hyuga Heiress a very timed girl with a giant crush on him.

Iruka continued trough the list everyone from a clan passed as well as Pinky and some nobodies.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called. As Naruto stood up and started walking there were some quiet whispers

"He failed two times before this"

"Why is he so quiet?"

"He won't pass"

"G-good luck N-Naruto-san" Hinata said quietly as her crush walked by

"Thanks" Naruto responded causing the girl to blush.

"Okay Naruto do a henge" Iruka said. Naruto turned into a perfect replica of The chunin he was rewarded with confused murmurs.

"Nice job now (replacement)". The blonde Switched with a slightly confused Mizuki and made a hand seal

"Bunshin right?" he asked **Bunshin no jutsu** He made thirteen clones that shocked the whole class

"He did better than Sasuke" one kid asked?

"No way"

"Congratulations" Iruka said throwing him his Hiate "you pass". Naruto tied it around his bicep and sat back down. After all the testing was over Naruto headed out to get something to eat than left for his apartment. Naruto was looking out his window as Mizuki dashed by it with a large scroll on his back.

Naruto looked at his hand letting his bone decide what to do. He subconsciously let his knuckle bones come out from the skin. Naruto shrugged, leapt out the window and trailed Mizuki. He found him later in the forest Reading the scroll and talking to himself.

"That was an easy steal and from the hokages office no less hah I'm so great". Naruto sweat dropped _is he really this crazy_ he asked himself before landing front of his teacher.

"Hello Mizuki-sensei"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here" the chunin asked

"Nothing I just thought I saw you stealing a kinjutsu scroll" the blonde responded. Mizuki blinked then threw a fuma Shurikin

"Die demon" He shouted as the weapon flew trough the air. Naruto sighed and held out his left arm. He extended his thumb, pointer, and middle finger _Teshi Sendai _(finger bullet drill) the longest bone hit the weapon first to slow it down and angle it upwards. The second bone slowed it down further and weakened the metal. The third bone went straight trough and lodged itself in Mizuki's shoulder.

The grey haired ninja grabbed another shurikin

"Do you know why the village hates you" He asked. Naruto who saw his plan from a mile away lied

"No why" He said as he lowered his arm

"It's because you are responsible for the attack 12 years ago you are the container for the Kyubi no Kitsune" Mizuki yelled. Naruto Feigned shock and the chunin threw the weapon

"It's time you died". Naruto smirked and knocked the projectile away with his humurus (sp? Its your arm bone). His bone had curved out of his skin and grown past his knuckles, on each side of his left arm a smaller bone stuck out by his thumb and pinky.

He dashed forward and punched Mizuki leaving cuts in the older ninja's other shoulder. The grey haired chunin kicked at Naruto who dodged and stuck his arm in his foe's stomach.

"For assaulting a citizen of Kohona and stealing a kinjutsu scroll the punishment is death" He said before pulling his arm out and looking at the scroll.

"Kage bunshin huh". After about an hour Naruto rolled up the scroll and held it out

"I suppose you'll be wanting this Anbu-san".He said causing An anbu to walk out from behind a tree and take the scroll

"Thanks Uzumaki-san" As the Anbu picked up the scroll he looked at Mizuki.

"Did you" The Elite ninja started to ask

"Had to" he responded. As Naruto walked away the Anbu grinned and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Next day

Iruka was sitting in front of the new gennins giving a speech on what it meant to be a ninja then he started announcing the teams. Teams 1-6 were nobodies

"Team 7" Iruka called out "Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikimaru, and Yamanaka Ino your jonin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

"In your face Forehead girl I got Sasuke-kun"

"Team 8 Uzumaki, Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata your jonin Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai

"Not bad" Naruto said as he looked at his team mates, Chouji was eating and Hinata had a small smile on her face. It was then that Kurenai walked into the room several most of the guys stared. Kurenai rolled her eyes

"Team 8 come with me" she said as she lead her team to the a training ground

"Since we four will be together for a while why don't we get to know each other" Kurenai asked "Likes, dislikes, ect… I'll go first. "My Name is Yuuhi Kurenai I like Genjutsu and dango I dislike people who think women don't make as good Ninja as men and my dream has already been accomplished. She pointed to Chouji who swallowed his food then started

"My name is Akimichi Chouji I like Korean BBQ and regular BBQ I dislike people who call me fat and people who steal my food my dream is to lead my clan.

"My Name is Hyuga H-Hinata I-I like Pressing F-flowers and c-cooking I-I dislike people who abuse others and m-my dream i-is um….

"My Name is Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen and training I dislike those who judge others on face value my dream… is to be acknowledged. Kurenai and Chouji both thought the same thing _is this Naruto? _

Team 8 stopped walking once they reached the middle of the rectangular training ground. There was little grass it was mostly dirt. There were a few trees around the area. Kurenai went trough a long string of hand seals and a very elaborate genjutsu went into place.

The gennin looked around, it seemed as though they were in a prison. They each had there own cell, they were small and had a dirt floor. The cell bars were made of cast iron metal. Kurenai was standing on the outside

"This is a combat simulation genjutsu you three have to break out and steal a scroll from someone on the top floor and get out. You will have to fight anyone that notices you and if you don't get the scroll you fail and won't become gennin" She said as she disappeared. Chouji blinked a few times

"Well that's not good"

Okay I'll admit I half assed the fight and the ending but I wanted to get this chapter out.


End file.
